Her story
by lucky120593
Summary: Hermione is the unwanted child of world renowned businessman, and she was kept hidden from the public eyes. When a desperate journalist came to know about this, He will do anything in his power to publish her story in his magazine, and it won't be easy..
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) : hey there! So, after long years of reading and admiring fanfiction stories, I have finally got the guts to make my own account and now, after much thought about it, I have decided to try and write my own story. I know it's not gonna be that good, considering this is the first time I ever write a story, and also, English is my second language, so...yeah, you got the picture. This story will definitely be AU and no, it is not a DRAMIONE, although I'm a big fan of that ship. But for now, I don't think I'm capable enough to write about the fabulous couple. So, without further ado, I present to you my first ever fanfiction (cross fingers)**

**oh, and JK owns everything, except Adrian Wright. He's mine to keep.**

**~0~**

It was almost midnight, and I found myself hardly falling asleep. I rolled, shifted, and squirmed all over the bed, but I still could not force these two stubborn eyes of mine to close and rest. I stared at the ceiling and sighed. Something was not right, and I could easily sense it. I could feel it in my bones that something bad had or might occur. I shook my head, trying to get all those silly thoughts out of my mind, but unfortunately, they were like glued to my head, and refused to leave me in peace.

I rolled again, trying to make myself comfortable.

I turned my head to look outside the window.

The outside atmosphere was dark, cold and crisp. Light downpour started to wash the ground and thunder began to make its powerful entrance with a loud 'BOOM'.

I gripped the sheets and covered my fragile body with blankets. I buried my head under the pillow and shut both my chestnut eyes.

'please go to sleep' I begged to myself, as the second jolt of lightning roared through the sky and I startled.

Ever since I could remember, I have always been afraid of the thunder and lightning. The sound of it could easily make me feel like exploding. I glanced outside the window once more, and another lightning greeted me with its mighty light.

My body froze.

Who would've thought that the strong, insufferable know-it-all Hermione Granger, one of the three of the golden trio is afraid of thunder? During my days at Hogwarts, Ron and Harry were always there to comfort me during the heavy downpour. When the orchestra of thunder and lightning started to make its grand entrance, both of them will stay with me all night long if they have too. Both Harry and Ron had come to know me so well, and they just knew what I hated and feared the most. If they're not around, well, there's always Ginny and Luna.

Brave Ginny, and one in a million Luna.

Oh, how I missed them all.

Here at home though, no one is ever willing to comfort me, with the exception of Mike, my big brother.

Michael Granger's always and will forever be my father's favourite. He's the eldest, and the sole heir to the Granger's fortune. Why did I say sole heir when he got a daughter to share it with, you may ask? Well, truth be said, my father never, not even once acknowledged me as his own child. He never approved of me. I think it had something to do with my mother's death while giving birth to me. Maybe he thinks I am the cause of his wife's death. My father had always loved my mother with all his heart, and to lose her just like that...

He would never accept me. It's all my fault. mother died because of me.

He despised me even more when he learnt about my magical abilities. He said I was a freak, and no freak was a part of him. With that, he gladly sent me off to Hogwarts. He found it to be the best possible way for him to hide my true identity as a Granger and hide me from his business world for another 7 good years. I was not even once been introduced to anyone using my last name. I don't think anyone in the muggle world knows about the existence of Hermione Jane Granger, the youngest child of the world renowned entrepreneur and businessman, Harold Granger.

For my entire life, I was being locked up inside this old mansion of ours. I will eat when I was called to eat; I will go out to the backyard when my father allows me to, I will talk when I was told to talk, and I will be locked up inside my room whenever my father hosted a party, and could only come out when the party was over so that I could get something to eat.

Despite all this though, I still feel that I have a reason to live because Mike was always there for me. My brother was never cold like my father. He was loving and gentle. He loved me so much, and I love him just as much. At home, Mike was the only person that I could talk to. Whenever my father scolded or insulted me, my brother was always there to help sort things out with my father. My brother always loved the thought that he has a powerful witch as a sister. He always asked me about Hogwarts, and he knows almost everything about the war, Voldermort, Harry, and Ron. He was always there for me during my difficult times. The wizarding world might have Harry Potter as their hero, but for me, Mike is my everything.

No one in the wizarding world knows about the real story of their beloved princess of light either, besides Ron and Harry. I had used my last name in that world, of course, for whom could have lied to a wizard like Dumbledore?

When I was eleven, right before I leave the mansion to go to the train station, my father warned me that if I should tell any living person about my relationship with him, he will gladly kick me out of the house. Harold Granger didn't send me off to Hogwarts that day. I went with my loyal maid, Elise. My father refused to let my brother come with us. Michael was angry of course, but he was only 13 then. He couldn't say no. As a goodbye wish, my loving father said he hated me for my every being, and hoped I would never come back home.

I came back every year, and never missed Christmas, much to my father dismay...

I tried to win my father's attention with my grades and my studious nature, but the man won't even look at me no matter what I did or achieved.

I told everyone that my parent were dentists. My father asked me to make up lies about my true family, and I obliged.

Everyone bought the story of course, and it wasn't until sixth year that I finally spilled out the truth to Harry and Ron. They were shocked to the core, and I remembered crying in their shoulders till morning. I made them swore to keep it a secret, and they both agreed.

That was also the first time that I ever mentioned Mike to them. Both Harry and Ron were glad to know that there's still a person who loves and cares for me back at home.

He's not here right now though. Michael went out with my father to discuss about business last Wednesday. That's why I am all alone in the room without a brother by my side right now. He was supposed to come home today, and he was never this late.

I could never imagine life without my brother. If something bad happens to him, I am positive that I will go mad.

I gripped the sheets even tighter when another wave of thunder harassed my eardrum. I felt sick to the stomach when it started to rain cats and dogs and the thunder seemed to get even louder and louder. I was on the verge of bursting into tears when I heard a knock on my bedroom's door.

It sounded hurried and urgent. Maybe its Mike, coming to the rescue, I thought happily.

Oh, I was dead wrong.

"miss Hermione, are you awake? Miss?"

I recognized the voice almost immediately. It was Elise, one of our maids.

"yes, Elise, you may come in."

With that, she opened the door hard, and rushed towards me, panting and sweating. Even through the darkness, I could easily noticed that her face had turned white pale.

"elise, what the hell happened to you?" I asked.

She was hesitant at first, but finally, she was able to let a few word out.

"ma...ma..master Mike, miss.." she stammered, holding back tears.

Hearing that, my heart stopped.

"miss, listen to me, you must go to the hospital now!" she said.

"what? why? What happened to Mike? Elise, I can't go, you know full well that sir is going to kill me if I go." I said with fear. Tears started to roll down my rosy cheeks.

Without warning, Elise grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the bed. She stared at me and cried.

"miss, you must. Master Mike just got into an accident; he's in a critical condition. He wanted to see you. Your father asked you to come!" she said between sob.

I was dumbfounded. At that moment, my whole world stopped. The sound of thunder didn't even make me flinch anymore. The wizarding war had been over for almost 5 years now, but I've never been more scared in my life like I did at that particular moment when I heard what had happened to Mike. At that moment, I knew I was dead inside...

**~0~**

**Adrian P.O.V**

Fuck, it's Sunday!

I hate Sundays. I've always hated it since I started school I guess. Sunday just makes me sick to the core, and it makes me hate Monday even more, in fact, Monday is the real reason to why I hated Sunday so much!

Why must I live to live this kind of life?

God, kill me now. I beg of you!

The life of Adrian Wright was never interesting to begin with, so why not just end it right here and now?

Still lying on the couch, I stared at the ceiling of my apartment as if it was the most beautiful thing I have ever encountered in my life. I let my thought drifted away, as my eyes started to close yet again. I sighed to myself.

I was never ever going to be able to find that 'HOT STORY OF THE YEAR' for the article of the Buzz magazine this year either. Another disappointment is on the way, and I just knew it. A month or two, I am sure to get my arse kick off from the office for not doing any job right.

How in the seventh hell did the Dragon Lady, Ramona Levi expected me to find a thunder breaking, jaw dropping, head turning, eyes popping , body shocking cover story in a week? A WEEK? And guess what? It's already SUNDAY; meaning tomorrow is the end of a week for me.

Oh just fuck it!

I just don't care anymore. Ramona Levi can throw all her fit at me, and I just won't care anymore. Who's she anyway. She's just an old hag desperate to look young, with fake boobs and thick make ups. God I hate her! Stupid Dragon lady!

I hated this life, I hated it!

I was about to fall asleep when suddenly, my stupid, obnoxious housemate, Zac came bursting through the door and made me fell out from the couch.

"holy shit! Couldn't you knock, you dimwited!" I bellowed, rubbing my butt.

"sorry mate, but I have something to tell you! Something that could save your freaking life!" he said ecstatically.

I just rolled my eyes, trying to ignore him.

"as interesting as it may seem, I am trying to get some sleep here, so you mind?" I said, as I started to climb back onto the couch.

Zac ignored me completely and handed me a photograph.

"dragon lady wanted a hot breaking new story, huh? Well, we'll give it to her then!"

Lazily, I took it from him and stared at the picture in front of me. I raised my eyebrow. It was a picture of a man, and a woman, and the background looked like they were in a clinic? Or even in a hospital. Saw some nurses in the background too. So that solidified the fact that they were in fact, in a hospital.

I recognised the mid-fifty man almost immediately. But of course, who wouldn't know him? The infamous sir Harold Granger, world renowned businessman. He was the British version of Donald Trump. Everyone knows him, so what's the point of showing this to him? Stupid Zac! I handed the photo back at him.

"tell me you love me!" he said.

Upon hearing that, my jaw literally dropped.

" you are one crazy dude, you know that? How could that thing save my life you prick! That's Harold Granger! Everyone in the whole universe knows him! Everyone knows about his life! What more could there be for a cover up story of the year?" I reasoned, but Zac seemed like he was not even listening to me. He took the picture out of my hand, and put it on the table in front of us.

"mate, that is where you are wrong!" he said. "That guy has many secrets man! One of them is the girl next to him there, in the picture. Yeah, you see the pretty girl with the brunette hair?" he said again, pointing at the girl in the photo, and I just nodded.

"so? What about her?" I asked, losing my interest.

"guess who she is" he teased.

Too tired to talk, or even to guess, I just shrugged my shoulder and turned away.

"Adrian, please, listens to me; just take a look at her once more. Look at her face, and look closely."

"oh, just tell me you dick!"

"just look! I promise it won't disappoint!"

"GOD! I hate you!"

"I will change that in a minute"

With that, I snatched the picture and stared at it. I examined the girl in the picture.

She's pretty. I thought to myself.

But still, I couldn't help to notice that she looked sad and pitiful. Well, of course, they're in the hospital. Everyone will have the same expression when they're in the hospital. She was standing right next to Harold Granger, and I absorbed every little details that was laid out in front of me. I gasped when I finally noticed that they looked...she looked..

like she was his...

I blinked. One time, two times, three times.

Almost immediately, I looked up to see Zac, on the couch in front of me, both hand at the back of his head, and a big, ugly smirk plastered on his not-so-handsome face. I just felt like slapping that godforsaken smirk out of his face at that moment.

"okay, I noticed some interesting resemblance between she and Harold Granger. When was this taken?" I asked.

"Two days ago, the day Michael Granger died. You heard about it didn't you?"

I simply nodded. The background of the picture made perfect sense now.

"when you have a devoted paparazzi as a housemate, you _will_ know about everything." I said to him, and Zac just chuckled.

"so," I continued. "who is she?"

He grinned before saying,

"prepare for the ultimate surprise of your life!" he shouted.

"that, my friend, is Hermione Jane Granger, that old bloke's secret daughter! Harold Granger has a daughter, not only a son, but a daughter as well."

Upon hearing that, I turned to face him, bewildered.

"you serious?"

"positive. I guess you will have me to thank when the dragon lady kissed you with eternal passion for giving her the biggest cover up story to date"

I just sat there in awe. That bloke might just save my life this time.

**(A/N): yeah, so there you go! I know it is far from good, and I know, there must be grammar mistakes all over the place. English is my second language, so perfection is certainly not in my book whatsoever. So, if you feel like it deserves your review, than please do so, but if you don't, then it's okay. Just wanted to try my luck with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): hello there. So here goes chapter 2. Don't wanna say much, JK owns everything, but Adrian's mine.**

**~0~**

**Adrian P.O.V**

It's Monday today. It's freaking Monday!

"you may go in now, Mr Wright. Madam Levi is waiting for you."

Upon hearing the call from Lisa, I got up from the chair almost immediately.

I reached for my pocket, and took out my only chance of living- the photograph.

I turned to look at Lisa, and she just gave me a warm smile and wished me good luck.

I walked towards the door slowly, counting my steps as I did so.

God, this is sick! I was nervous as hell.

As my hand reached the doorknob, I silently prayed.

'save me Hermione Jane Granger'

**~0~**

Ramona Levi stared at the picture in front of her carefully. She took a few sip of hot tea from the teacup in front of her and fell back into the old armchair, frowning. After what seemed like hours, she finally looked up to meet my gaze, her face carried no absolute expressions.

I eagerly waited for her feedbacks.

I couldn't help but to remember what Zac had said about the Dragon Lady kissing me with eternal passion.

I swear, if that really happens..

god, ewww.. that's just.. no. just no.

I shivered at the thought.

Glad she didn't notice that.

One second, two seconds, and three... four...

Nothing. Still nothing. Not even a slight nod.

God, this is torture!

She didn't buy it. I'm screwed. That's the end of me then.

I was on the verge of standing up and walk out the door, when..

"well, this is interesting , I must say." She finally said, smiling for what felt like the first time in months.

She smiled! She fuckin smiled!

SCORE!

"really? So you approve of it then? Are you okay with the topic, Madam Levi?" I asked, just to make sure, but in my head, I was already doing the hula dance, celebrating my victory.

Ramona Levi just nodded her approval; her smile disappeared from her face just like that. She was back to her serious mode... Her Torture mode...

Killer mode.

I stopped doing the hula dance.

She took another sip of her tea before saying,

"you have a months to do your research and write your story. I want it to be BIG, Wright, remember that. You may leave. Come back in a month with my story. Now off you go."

She handed the photograph back at me, and I took it without a word.

_Wow, that was fast._ I thought to myself.

I nodded in agreement, and stood up abruptly.

"thank you madam.."

I turned; ready to leave the eerie room, when Ramona Levi spoke again.

"oh and Wright," she said with a calm voice. " please don't disappoint me, again. cuz if you do, well, I think you know the consequences. Now shooo.."

I stared at her and faked a smile before I left the room.

Blasted Dragon Lady!

**~0~**

**Hermione P.O.V**

It's been a week since Mike died, and life had been everything but perfect.

I sat alone at one corner of my room, crying.

I was weak, fragile, and I knew I was unable to go through with this any longer. The strong, brave little Hermione Granger that I once knew was long gone.

"Mike, how could you do this to me?" I whispered. Tears won't stop pouring and I just let them be.

I had locked myself up in the room for a week now. Food was being brought to me every day, but I didn't even bother to look at it, let alone eat it. Water and air was the only reasons why I am still alive and breathing. Elise was getting worried, I could tell. But she couldn't inform about my well being to my father for he would kick her out of the house without a second thought.

She had tried once, about the time when I refused to eat because my brother Mike was not there to celebrate my birthday with me. I remembered being dragged down to the kitchen, and getting my birthday cake that Elise had baked for me stuffed into my face with such force that I could feel my nose breaking. Elise was forced to witness it all.

Harold Granger warned Elise not to bother him anymore about my well being. I heard him perfectly when he yelled and bashed poor Elise with such harsh words. Elise fearfully obliged, for she was one of the few that actually cares for me. That was about the time when I realized that my father doesn't love me.

I was only 5 then.

Ever since Mike's gone, my father went into depression. He came back every night, drunk as hell.

He visited me one night, in his drunken state to say how much he hated me. He clearly said that I was no more than a piece of shit to him, and he hoped that I will die in a horrible painful death so that he could live in peace.

After the first night, it turned into a habit.

His insults became more and more deep and personal each passing night. Last night, he started accusing me for killing my own brother. I cried my hardest when he said that Mike had died because he wanted to buy me a present for my birthday, and on his way to the store, he was hit by a car and went unconscious.

I refused to believe him, but I couldn't help but to wonder if it is true, because if it does, then I won't forgive myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and shook my head hard.

_No, it's not true! Your father was drunk. He's out there somewhere. He didn't know what he was talking about._

I looked at my watch, and it was already 11.30 p.m.

He'll be here soon.

Being a businessman, I knew that my father is very particular when it comes to time. He doesn't like being late for any meeting. To him, punctuality is very important, and even if he's in a drunken state, that rule stays intact in his mind.

Creeeekkk...

I heard the door cracked open, and my heart started to race.

I wondered what more could the man say to me? It had hurt me to the very core of my heart, yes, but didn't he felt tired doing it every single night? I know I did.

I stared at the door from the corner of my room silently, and waited for the intruder to come bursting in.

Harold Granger came swiftly in mere seconds later, with a big bottle of beer in his right hand.

"heeeeelllllooooooo bitch!" he remarked, with a voice filled with undying venom.

I just stared at him, as tears began to greet my swollen eyes yet again.

He gladly waltzes in across my room, and mumbling incoherent words that I could not understands. He took another big gulp from the bottle, savouring every single drop of the liquor up to the very last drop. The foul taste of alcohol filled his mouth and sent a burning sensation to every part of his body.

He was drunk; really drunk.

Out of the blue, he suddenly threw the empty bottle right at me, and I screamed.

Fortunately, it missed just a few inches away, and it shattered into million pieces.

I turned my gaze back at him in horror,

And then, the show started.

"you are one, stupid bitch you know that!" my father said, pointing his finger at me. His knee was all wobbly, and he tried his best to maintain his balance.

"why must every single person that I love died, and you don't?" he said again.

"god, I hate you! do you hear me? I hate you! First, you killed my wife, and now, you killed my son! I want to kill you! I want you to die! Why won't you die, you fucking whore!" he shouted.

Every word that left his mouth was like daggers to my chest. I wanted him to stop. I wanted to yell at him, and asked him to stop hurting my aching heart. I felt like giving him my wand and asking him to avada me right there and then.

God, is he even my father?

A father will never say that to his own flesh and blood.

I couldn't do anything but to stare at him and cry.

He was shouting more and more insults at me, and it were getting louder and louder, when suddenly, he did the most unexpected thing, and I was so unprepared for it.

I gasped as he came towards me and grabbed my hair, making me stood up. I struggled in his grasp, pleading for him to let go, but he didn't even listen.

Then, without a warning, he pushed me hard, making me stumble to the ground. The pain was blinding. It was not long before I realized that my knees were bleeding. I noticed that my hands were also covered in blood, and a big piece of glass was stuck in my left hand wrist. I pulled it out immediately, and winced in pain. My hands were shaking.

It killed me to think that my own father just threw me at the very place where he broke his bottle earlier, and that he did it on purpose.

His laugh echoed across the room.

And at that moment, I knew that the person standing in front of me was no longer human, but a monster.

He really wanted to physically hurt me this time. Emotion torturing was certainly not enough for him, so he took it to another different level.

My eyes grew wide as humanly possible as I noticed he was taking of his belt, while making his way towards me.

_No, he couldn't! He wouldn't!_

"no, no please... please.. father."

He stopped in his track and looked at me with fury and hatred in his burning eyes.

"I am not your father filth!" he drawled.

I squeezed my eyes shut when he resumed walking towards me.

_Please god, this can't be happening!_

I waited in anticipation for his next move.

I could hear my own heartbeat, ramming inside my chest. I was sweating all over, and I prayed to god for it to be over soon.

Mere seconds later, I could feel the blinding pain greeted my body, and I screamed in pain.

He whipped me again, and I let out another horrible scream.

"DIE!" he said.

I received quite a few whips after that, and he stopped right before I went unconscious.

Elise came right after, and she cried while cleaning my wounds.

That was the first time my father ever tortured me.

**~0~**

**Adrian P.O.V**

I stood there, frozen in place. The air was already cold, and the wind was certainly not helping either. It was blowing unusually hard that day, and I knew it managed to ruin my neat, perfect, black hair.

I tried to redo my hair for quite a few times, to make it back the way it was, but to no use. The wind just won't goddamn stop blowing and kept turning my hair back into a wild mess every time I tried to fix it.

_My hair was not even that long! _ I thought to myself.

Stupid wind.

I turned my gaze towards Zac, who was standing right next to me, and he was also lost in thoughts.

I nudged his arms to get his attention.

"are you ready?" I asked, and he just shook his head.

"well, here goes nothing."

I pressed the doorbell and it rang.

_Okay, breathe, breathe. Be calm. You can do this._

We waited, and waited, but there was no response.

When I turned to look at Zac, he just gave me a slight shrug.

"maybe they went out or something." He said.

"let's try our luck next time"

I just sighed, and nodded in agreement.

We were just about to leave when the humongous door of the Granger's mansion cracked open.

We turned back around, and were greeted by a lady.

"yes?" she said, frowning.

" ahh..hello, good morning." I said to her, and she just gave us a curt nod.

_not too friendly. that's not good. not good._

I looked back to Zac, and glared at him, silently telling him to help me get through this woman, but he just ignored me completely, and quickly stared away.

That bastard!

I turned back to the lady, and she was getting annoyed, I could tell. By the look that she gave us, she was certainly not in a good mood.

"what do you two want? Mr Granger is not at home right now. So, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."

"no, wait,"

She was about to close the door, when Zac suddenly stopped her and said,

"we would like to see Hermione, if you don't mind. My name's Ronald Weasley, and this is..."

He pointed at me,

"Harry Potter"

I looked at the lunatic besides me.

What the hell?

**(A/N) : okay, that's it for now. I know it's short. Do leave a review and give me feedbacks so that I could improve for the better. I'm new here, so forgive me for any grammar mistakes. I know there must be. Till next time then.**


End file.
